1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auto-unlock assembly, and more particularly relates to an auto-unlock assembly for a tubular lock that can be unlocked automatically.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional tubular lock is securely mounted on a door to lock the door to prevent unauthorized access to a room. The conventional tubular lock usually has an exterior assembly, a latch and an interior assembly. The exterior assembly and the interior assembly are respectively mounted on opposite sides of the door and the latch is mounted on a sidewall of the door between the exterior assembly and the interior assembly. The exterior assembly has an outside knob and a lock to set the door in a lock condition. The interior assembly has an inside knob and a rotating button. The rotating button is rotatably mounted in the inside knob to lock or unlock the conventional tubular lock. When the conventional tubular lock is set in a lock condition, the inside knob and the outside knob cannot be rotated to open the door. A user needs to insert a key into the lock of the exterior assembly or to rotate the rotating button of the interior assembly to unlock the conventional tubular lock, and rotates the inside knob or the outside knob to open the door.
Although the rotating button of the interior assembly can be used to lock the conventional tubular lock inside the room without using the key, the user cannot open the door outside the room with rotating the rotating button. Then, the user cannot open the door quickly in s state of emergency when the conventional tubular lock is locked and the particular persons cannot use the conventional tubular conveniently.
The invention provides an auto-unlock assembly for a tubular lock that mitigates or obviates the aforementioned problems.